The field of this invention relates to amusement devices and more particularly to an amusement device for an animal such as a cat.
Animal toys have long been known. A convenient form of an animal toy for a dog or a cat comprises a ball or other similar type of movable type of object that can make noise or may include some kind of an attractant in order to encourage the animal to play with the toy.
Certain animals, such as cats, have a natural instinct to enter into small enclosed spaces. It is frequently common to any cat owner to see the cat enter to the inside of a cabinet when the cabinet door is open, or enter into a drawer when a drawer is open. To most people, this natural instinct constitutes an annoyance as the cat ends up getting into areas that the cat should not be. Prior to the present invention, it is believed that there has never been constructed an animal amusement device which takes advantage of the basic instinct of the animal to move into a confined space.